


Конечно же, блядь, женюсь

by lenok_n



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenok_n/pseuds/lenok_n
Summary: Он снова нашёл взглядом Микки, его Микки – и внезапно решился. За все годы они и так потратили столько времени порознь зря, что пора было это прекращать. Они справятся с браком – и не через такое проходили.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Конечно же, блядь, женюсь

Коул Йену не нравился. Ни в один из периодов своей жизни он бы не замутил с кем-то вроде него. Разве что под влиянием мании, когда было без разницы, где и с кем, но об этом думать не хотелось.

Однако Коул был как раз в той степени манерным и раздражающим, чтобы не оставить Микки равнодушным.

Йен понимал, что ведёт себя глупо. Они оба это понимали, но продолжали играть в новые отношения. Если совсем честно, то Йен не ожидал, что однажды они окажутся в подобной ситуации.

Йен любил Микки, а Микки любил его. Это было константой, которую они пронесли через все годы и препятствия.

Бумажка не должна была ни на что повлиять.

Но повлияла. А Йен в тот момент не смог объяснить, почему медлил, даже самому себе. Он понял это лишь недавно.

Йен испугался, что теперь, когда Микки абсолютно свободен, не прячется от глаз Терри, не скрывается от полиции, не сидит в тюрьме, не имея возможности выйти в ближайшем будущем, он оглянется по сторонам и поймёт, что Йен ему не нужен. Йен больше не был страшным секретом, единственным убежищем или последней надеждой. Микки был волен выбирать свой путь – наверное, впервые в жизни настолько всесторонне.

Микки любил Йена, принимал его любым и делал всё, чтобы быть рядом.

Но что, если…

Что, если они поженятся, а спустя время Микки поймёт, что теперь, когда нет дерьма, из которого им опять нужно выбираться, Йен не так уж и идеален? Что он больше не особенный?

Если у Йена не было положительных примеров отношений перед глазами, то про Микки и говорить нечего. Один только вынужденный брак со Светланой чего стоил. Что, если они не справятся? Дебби легко говорить про развод, речь ведь шла не о любви всей её жизни.  
Йен не мог перестать представлять, как Микки приходит к нему и говорит: «Я хочу развестись». 

Эти страхи были такими сильными, что он так и не смог рассказать о них Микки. Он не хотел выглядеть слабым или глупым.

Но хуже всего был взгляд Микки в мэрии. Это было похоже на их прощание на границе с Мексикой, но ранило ещё глубже. Как будто Микки осознал, что его снова недостаточно, что он не заслуживает любви и, в общем-то, не удивлён этому. Йен понял это слишком поздно, тогда же казалось, что Микки просто упёрся и давит, не слыша его. Всё было похоже на их обычную разборку: подрались – потрахались – помирились. Вот только Микки, дотащив его до дома и сгрузив на диван, молча ушёл. Йен ждал его до утра, пока не вырубился, а в следующий раз увидел уже рядом с Байроном. И это было так нелепо, что Йен принял всё за шутку. Но на этот раз Микки не шутил. 

Неспособность всё обсудить и привела их к этому театру абсурда.

Коул недвусмысленно намекал ему о продолжении вечера у него дома, прежде чем направился к бару за добавкой, а Йену хотелось просто уйти. Может, это должно было быть смешно – то, как они с Микки пришли со своими «парами», а тусуются по отдельности, но Йен чувствовал лишь грусть. Он снова нашёл взглядом Микки, его Микки – и внезапно решился. За все годы они и так потратили столько времени порознь зря, что пора было это прекращать. Они справятся с браком – и не через такое проходили.

Йен выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы поговорить с Микки и наконец со всем разобраться, но услышал голос Байрона и замер. Кажется, тот рассказывал кому-то о Микки. 

Йен подошёл ближе, с трудом сдерживая желание огреть его костылём по макушке, но Байрон его не замечал, вдохновенно рассказывая идиотам дружкам о том, какое Микки убожество.

\- Он тупой, грубый и политически невежественный, он вспыльчивый, социально неуклюжий. Я даже не уверен, умеет ли он читать. И ещё он чересчур агрессивен в постели, не в хорошем смысле. 

На этом выдержка Йена закончилась.

\- Ну хорошо, ты убедил меня. Я избавлю тебя от него. Так вот, что ты делаешь, когда тебе кто-то не нравится? Кроешь за их же спиной? Чтобы вдоволь насмеяться за их счёт со своими блядскими друзьями? А потом спихнуть другому парню?

Байрон выглядел испуганным, и Йену это понравилось. Не погасило ярость в груди, но для начала было неплохо. Особенно когда тот стал мямлить и заикаться. При других обстоятельствах Йен бы его даже пожалел.

\- Нет, я… Я не… Я не это… имел в виду.

\- Байрон. Байрон, да ладно. Я абсолютно точно знаю, что ты имел в виду. К сожалению для тебя, я не из тех парней, кто позволяет нести чушь о человеке, которого он любит, так что, эй, можешь подержать их?

\- Конечно.

Байрон беспрекословно схватил костыли – наверное, на что-то надеялся или же был слишком растерян. Йен же знал, что делает.

\- Спасибо.

Никто не смеет оскорблять его Микки.

Первый же удар сбил Байрона с ног, так что Йен навалился сверху, продолжая вымещать на нём весь негатив, что держал внутри. Никто. Не. Смеет. Оскорблять. Его. Микки.

Дружки Байрона попытались оттащить его, но Йен даже со сломанной ногой был слишком зол, чтобы притормозить, поэтому досталось и им. Будут знать, как ржать и лезть не в своё дело. 

\- Эй.

Йен остановился, отстранённо замечая, что кто-то успел разбить ему нос, и поднял взгляд на Микки.

Тот выглядел… смущённым. Словно он тоже понял, что всё зашло слишком далеко, а он такого не планировал. Микки наконец-то смотрел на Йена так, как раньше, не прячась и не отводя взгляд, и Йен видел в его глазах столько всего, что хотелось подняться, схватить его в объятья и никогда больше не отпускать. Но сначала он должен сказать то, что нужно им обоим.

\- Я люблю тебя, Микки Милкович, больше всего на свете. И если ты позволишь, я хотел бы провести остаток своих дней…

\- Господи-боже, прибереги грёбаную речь, ссыкун. – Микки прервал его, неловко оглядываясь по сторонам и желая не быть в центре внимания. Он как будто понял, что у Йена вот-вот сорвётся голос, а вместо слов пойдут невнятные всхлипы. - Я женюсь на тебе. Конечно же, блядь, женюсь.

Нога протестующе напомнила о себе болью, но Йен даже не заметил этого, вставая с пола и чувствуя Микки так близко, целуя его и отпуская себя.

Они справятся.


End file.
